Think Of Me
by Yume Musume
Summary: Una Nueva asignatura escolar, nuevos maestros y nuevas cosas aparecen en la vida de los shamanes. Todos están emocionados, pero Ren parece no estar feliz con ello. HoroRen HaoLys
1. Loathing

_**Cap1. Loathing  
**_

_**Serie: Shaman King.**_

_**Romance / Comedy / YAOI.**_

_**N/a: Muahahaha!!!!! Volví!!!! Juaz, juaz… **_

_**Música de fondo: Oh que gusto de volverte a ver(8)**_

_**Claire: Ahm… _ en este fic… a pesar de que no me guste mucho el Mary Sue y de más, fue inevitable introducir a Sexar, Saranee-chan y… see XD a mi TT__TT no me quería meter porque… dirían que mi personaje suena muy irreal… pero la verdad es que así soe… meno, este fic va dedicado a… a eios… a mis demás familiares y amigus que les guste el iaoi… Por cierto… Este capitulo es el… como de relleno introducción. La verdad es que me explayo mucho cuando hablo o escribo además de que creo que este es el más largo de todos los caps XD así que … ah si… lo olvidaba:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: bla bla bla… Shaman king bla bla bla mio no, bla! Hiroyuki takei bla bla owner bla bla… fines perversos bla!!**_

_**Enjoy it! (si, es una orden como la que viene en las palomitas de microondas).**_

_**-…- =Diálogo.**_

_**-"…"- =Pensamiento.**_

_**ONOMATOPEYA.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**-Ren… ¿Habías notado que el tiempo ha pasado?** – Su interlocutor se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos obscuros del joven peliceleste, por igual que sus cabellos violáceos y aquellas doradas y relucientes orbes que poseía.

**-No!...** –dijo sarcásticamente con su voz, que no había cambiado mucho a diferencia de su cuerpo, pues sus músculos habían obtenido fortaleza, y aunque aún fuera el más pequeño, había crecido considerablemente.-**Obviamente …** **El tiempo pasa, Hoto…** -Su mano sostenía un cartón de leche que había sacado de una maquina antes de entrar al aula donde nadie le prestaba atención al maestro de orientación educativa. Un sujeto bajito, medio calvo y con lentes. En conclusión, un nerd de chaleco verde tejido y pantalón color caqui de tirantes.

**-Quiero decir… Muy rápido.-**Se sentó sobre la paleta del pupitre que compartía con el chino haciendo una mueca de molestia.

Por igual que Tao, el ainú había cambiado físicamente: Su cabello era más largo y durante el horario de clases no se le permitía usar su banda, por lo que los mechones caían por su rostro. Había crecido algunos centímetros y ahora lucía mucho más maduro, aunque por dentro siguiera siendo aquel romántico cabezota.

**-Eso es porque eres un inútil que ****pierde el tiempo en nada**.- Sostuvo la mirada sin importar que su burlona sonrisa provocara el explosivo carácter del Usui.

**-Oye!!!**

El más alto se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-**Buenos días, chicos… Señor Usui…-**La directora recién entraba al grupo

**-Buenos días, señora Morrible (1)** –El grupo se puso de pie, incluyendo al norteño _(N/a: XDDD No puedo evitar imaginarme a un rancherito XDDD.)_ que de un salto se acomodó nervioso junto al hermano de Jun, que se inmutó a sonreírle.

**-Gracias, pueden sentarse. Me permite unos minutos, profesor Dillamond (1)**.- El maestro asintió con velocidad tomando asiento en su sencilla silla de madera cafe con patas de metal.- **Jóvenes, como sabrán, las actividades artísticas fueron canceladas por un recorte de presupuesto muchas generaciones antes de que ustedes y yo entráramos a esta institución…**-Se acomodó las gafas que colgaban de una cadenita en su cuello. –**El gobierno nos ha aumentado de nuevo el presupuesto y por lo tanto, a partir de la semana entrante la clase de taller de lectura será reemplazado y volverán a tener una asignatura artística…**

Antes de que pudieran festejar el ya no tener que ver a la aburrida directora que les impartía esa materia, la anciana regordeta habló para evitar que se desordenaran.

**-****…Que no podrán elegir. Se les ha asignado teatro y todo lo relacionado.-**Concluyó sonriéndoles con burla. -**Los miércoles a las 12.50 iniciará su clase teórica y finalizará a las 2.30. **–Se escuchó por todo el salón un desacuerdo. Quejidos como 'Ay, no', 'Teórica?...que puede tener de teoría eso?' y demás provocaron que prosiguiera aún más rápido.**-lunes, miércoles y viernes, tendrán actuación y martes y jueves, canto y danza o comedia musical.**

**-Ehmm, señora… -**El inglés alzó la mano. Su piel seguía tan tersa y blanca como siempre, el tiempo hacía verlo aún más andrógino que antes. Era un chico popular por aquella elegancia que la naturaleza le proporcionó.-**No eliminarán muchas materias con ese horario?**

**-No, joven Diethel.** **Tendrán esas clases** **después del horario normal: de 2.30 a las 5.30 PM. Es para compensar lo que perdimos en los años anteriores.**

Libros, basura, quejas e insultos volaron por el salón hacia el pobre maestro que se ocultaba tras su portafolio. Continuó

**-No ****se distraigan. A partir de hoy se quedarán. Y cambiando de tema, les tengo una sorpresa que les fascinará.**

**-Renunciará?-** Una serie de risitas se hicieron presentes al compás que el inglés le daba un codazo a su compañero de pupitre.

-**Joven Asakura, veo que tiene mucho sentido del humor. No, Hao, No renunciaré.-**Un 'ahhh' de decepción se escucho desde el fondo del salón. –**Les vengo a presentar a su nueva compañera. Vamos, entra. **

La mujer se retiró de la puerta haciendo un ademán que invitaba a entrar a, lo que parecía ser, una joven. Algunos alumnos se estiraban para tratar de ver a la muchacha; otros murmuraban o simplemente se veían entre si. Horokeu Usui fue de los que la curiosidad carcomía y se estiraba de todas las maneras posibles sobre su lugar para ver que ocurría fuera.

**-No te puedes estar quieto?!-**Ren se sentía molesto de aquel interés tan exaltado por parte del Usui.

-**Sólo quiero ser amable. **–Por un momento se detuvo mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa.

**-Si aún no entra… -**Se giró con una venita hinchada.

La niña entró por aquella puerta con su mochila colgada: Era una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura. Las orbes azules se clavaron en una pequeña discusión que se llevaba a cabo a la mitad del salón entre un aborigen ainú _(N/A: XD ahora no puedo evitar imaginar a un homo sapiens XDDD) _y un chinito_._

**-Celoso?... –**Le molestaba con la misma sonrisita boba que tenía desde que inició la discusión.**-Ren, sabes que no te voy a cambiar por otro compañero.**

**-Cállate! –** El impulso que elevó al chinito de su asiento, provocó que todos lo miraran, incluyendo a la directora.

**-Señor Tao, ¿podría guardar silencio? –**La arrugada mano de la anciana cedería en ese momento la palabra en señal de desesperación a la recién llegada que sólo soltó una risita al ver como el bajito se sentaba iracundo.

**-Mi nombre es Makura Yume, tengo 16 años y en octubre cumpliré los 17. Estuve estudiando Literatura dramática, que vendría a ser ****teatro. Me encantan los videojuegos, el anime y el fanwork. Encantada de conocerlos. –**Hizo una reverencia.

-**Siéntate, por favor con Oyamada por el momento**. –Manta alzó la mano para que fuera fácil ubicarlo, aunque con su altura fue igual a que si no lo hubiera hecho. La directora se fue y las clases siguieron. Entre clase y clase, algunos miraban a la "nueva", unos cuantos le hacían preguntas de su vida y sus gustos.

El horario se había recorrido para que el almuerzo fuera exactamente a la mitad del día, por lo que la clase de educación física se acortó veinte minutos. En el tiempo que tuvieron de clase, la nueva integrante del salón demostró ser una completa piedra para los deportes. Perdía el equilibrio con facilidad y siempre le daban en la cabeza con alguna clase de objeto.

Cuando al fin el almuerzo llegó, Oyamada llevó a su nueva amiga con el grupo de amigos que se cubrían del Sol bajo un enorme grupo de duraznos en un extremo de la escuela.

**-****Siéntate**. –le indicó con la mano a la ojiazul. –**Ellos son Yoh y Hao Asakura, Anna Kyouyama, Horo Horo Usui, El Oh Gran Ren Tao y Lyserg Diethel.**

**-Mucho gusto**. –Saludo en un tono alegre. Yoh y Horo sonrieron y dijeron "hola, igualmente" junto con un saludo con la mano. Anna no se inmutó a dejar sus sagrados alimentos por una extraña. Lyserg hizo una reverencia alegremente con la cabeza y Ren se digno simplemente a mirarla.

En contraste a todo eso, Hao se acercó a saludarla y sentarla junto a él y su compañero de asiento. Y ahí, reían recordando como al Profesor Dillamond había sido victimado por el "Baldor" de Álgebra. **(2)**

**-Y que les parece eso de las clases extra de actuación?-** Yume comió un pedazo de pay de una manera no muy delicada.

**-A mi me parece injusto ese horario**- Chillaba el menor Asakura. –**No me dará tiempo de dormir mi siesta!!! T_T**

**-Eres un flojo, Yoh… -**Su prometida le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo con cascaditas en los ojos.

**-Annita!!!**** TT_TT**

**-No lo se, deberían ****quizás eliminar materias inútiles como Educación ambiental práctica… -** Diethel comía unas cuantas galletas mientras miraba a la chica engullir sus sagrados alimentos. No era muy fina que digamos en ese aspecto._(N/a: Les juro que si escribo eso, es porque es cierto.)_-**No me parece divertido plantar árboles.**

**-Sí, concuerdo con Lyserg. Acaso creen que por lucir como una lechuga, el inglesito será jardinero?. –** El ojiesmeralda soltó una bofetada al mayor con un sonrojo bastante intenso.-**Wow… ahora eres un tomate?...Eres el hombre vegetal. **–Se sobaba la zona afectada mientras el otro planeaba alejarse a lo que el hermano de Yoh le saltó encima para que no se fuera.

-**A mi si me gusta la idea. Tengo cierto pánico escénico que quisiera desaparecer.**-Mencionó Horo-horo integrándose apenas a la conversación.

-**El problema es el horario. –**Manta se tumbó hacia atrás.-**Nos explotan.**

-**En mi país había días en los que teníamos clases hasta altas horas de la noche. -**En algún lugar lejos de ahí un Basón mencionó su celebre frase: _"Que listo es, señorito."_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**_

El descanso terminó en una plática en base a la nueva materia, plática en la que el heredero de la dinastía Tao evitó participar más de dos veces. Pronto el tiempo pasó y la susodicha clase llegó.

Ren sentía cierta molestia aún por la intrusa, pues últimamente el norteño_ (N/a: XDDD) _se había vuelto su amigo. El mejor. Lo sabía aunque lo negaba. Continuó solo su camino hacia el aula donde tomaría esa nueva clase, pues en la asignatura de geografía había desafiado su maestro, que amenazaba con reprobarlo si continuaba con esa conducta, y como el "Oh, Gran Ren Tao, Señor de la leche" no se dejaría de nadie, optó por presentar un examen para exentar.

Y lo logró.

Al entrar al salón, encontró pronto a su grupo de amigos entre el círculo de sillas pues no podía estar ni un momento en silencio.

**-Hey, Picudín, llegaste!. **– El pelilargo, que disfrutaba burlarse y molestar al chino hasta hacerle rabiar.

**-Muérete, Hao!!.-**Con un "ligero" golpe tiró al Asakura hacia atrás. Asakura cuya cabeza cayera en el regazo del inglés que se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a él.

-**Lyserg…. –**Chilló.-**Míralo he, míralo he!!-**señaló a su agresor con el dedo índice haciéndole un puchero al otro desde abajo.

**-Hao, te lo tienes merecido. –**Soltó un suspiro mirándolo en sus piernas.

**-Incluso cuando no me apoyas… -** Una mano del castaño se arrastraba lentamente hacia el rostro pálido del menor.-**Me puedo deleitar contigo.**

Eso último fue el interruptor para que el verdecito se tornase carmín, dando la apariencia de un tomate por sus tonalidades en verde y rojo, lanzando al mayor de los gemelos al suelo en un movimiento rápido.

-**Vaya, hasta que te acomodó el lugar. El suelo te va perfecto!.-** Ren se sentó en la silla del otro lado de Hao, del cual se burlaba, y el agredido no pudo más que hacerle una cara de desaprobación.-**Y a todo esto, donde está la dichosa persona que nos dará la clase?**

**-Ren! –** El aludido no pudo responder por el grito de cierto niño de Hokkaido –**Tiene mucho que llegaste?... Waa!! Porqué no me apartaste el lugar? TT_TT**

**-Lo siento. Olvidé usar mis habilidades psíquicas para matar a quien se quisiera sentar en lo que llegaba.****-** Sarcásticamente le respondió con una mirada fría.-**No debería yo reclamarte por haber llegado antes y no cuidar el lugar tú?**

**-…Bueno, no importa –**Distraer al otrocon un comentario cursi era de lo más fácil. **–Aquí hay una silla a tu lado!!!**

El pequeño Ren arqueó una ceja arrimando su silla hacia el lado contrario, al del castaño, que al verlo acercarse, empezó a molestar por igual.

**-Renecito, sabía que me querías en el fondo.- **Le abrazó por el cuello pegándolo a él. El chino se soltó de golpe mirando a los dos con odio.

**-Maldito psicópatas… -**Cuando justamente iba a insúltales, una voz femenina interfirió.

**-Niños, no peleen.- **Imperaba la nueva joven en la escuela.

-**Yume, hola!. Siéntate aquí, siéntate aquí!- **Gritó el ainú. Señalándose las piernas

**-Sobre ti? –**Risita boba por parte de la niña. Molestia por parte del chino.

**-No. Jejeje… Junto a nosotros. Yo me sentaré frente a Ren. –**Al notar que todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, se sentó en el suelo recargándose en Ren, que al sentir el contacto en sus piernas lo pateó.

**-Chinito!!- **Suplicaba adherido a las extremidades del violáceo.- **Onegai!**

**-Has lo que quieras, pero deja de llamarme así. –**Se estampó la mano en la cara, en parte por desesperación y en otra, para cubrir el sonrojo que su nuevo sobrenombre.

La "invitada" tomó asiento divertida de ver como peleaban: Hao y Lyserg discutiendo acerca de cómo hacían una linda pareja. Al mayor le encantaba molestar con eso a él y a Ren. Por otro lado, Tao y Usui peleaban por la manera en que Horokeu se recostaba sobre el otro.

Mientras admiraba aquella vista, una muchacha entró al salón parándose justo en el centro del círculo.

-**Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es ****Sara Soshikii.**-Era una chica de edad joven, no pasaba los veinte años. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y el fleco le cubría casi toda la frente. Era delgada y se veía vestida de manera informal con un suéter naranja que descubría sus hombros y un pantalón de mezclilla.-**Yo soy su nueva profesora de las asignaturas "historia del teatro" y "Actuación", es un placer**.

…

El silencio se hizo. Era imposible que una persona que no les llevaba ni cinco años les diera clase. Eso hacía sentir humillado al mayor de los Asakura, que estalló en risa.

**-Señor… **

**-Asakura. Hao Asakura. Y ya que somos casi de la edad, porque no nos hablamos de tú?.-** Cruzó la pierna inclinándose desafiándola.

**-****Pffft! –**Soltó una carcajada.- **Esperabas que te subiera de nivel hablándote como si fueras mi superior?**

La profesora se giró para ver a los otros muchachos.

**-Aquí nadie es más que nadie. Ni ustedes ni yo, simplemente todos somos compañeros. Así que no se sientan superiores.**

**-Y si ya lo soy? –**Sonrió de nuevo el pelilargo tratando de burlarse de la maestra.

**-Entonces, señorito Hao, ****puede dar la clase usted.**

Eso no le causo gracia al Asakura. Se quedó sentado frunciendo el ceño mientras la otra continuaba.

**-Quisieras, fíjate.**

**-Deberíamos empezar con la clase teórica…-**Se veía interrumpida por un 'ah' por parte de todo el grupo, o la mayoría. –**See, see… deberíamos, pero creo que sería mejor presentarnos. Quien quiere empezar? Sólo debe pasar a decir algo de si mismo.**

**-Yo, Yo!! YOOOO!!! –**Un Usui tirado en el suelo se rodó hasta el centro, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su uniforme. La profesora tomó lugar detrás de Ren.

**-Hola, soy Horokeu Usui, pero todos me dicen Horo-horo. Tengo 16 años, aunque mentales dicen que tengo 8.**

**-Tantos?... –**Preguntó burlón un Ren, provocando una risita hasta de la educadora.

**-Oye!!! TT^TT Que malo eres, Ren.**

**-Continúa… **

**-Me gusta el color azul… mi cumpleaños es en noviembre, uhmm que más? Mi grupo de música favorito es**** MiniMoni(3) **_(N/a: XDDD Es que necesitaba uno medio ridículo.) _** Me gustan los dulces, la comida, los ponys, perros y gatituuuus… en especial los últimos!!SHIII!! GATITUS!! Hay un gatito que me encanta-**La nueva estudiante sonrió divertida.-**. Ay, que vergüenza, todos me están viendo. –**Miró que seguían con la vista hacia él. –**Me siguen viendo!. ///**

Todo el salón lo miró extrañado ante sus gustos, bueno. Casi todos. La chica nueva, la maestra, y sus amigos, excepto por Manta, no se sentían extrañados ante esa "rara" actitud. Siguiendo a la maestra que comenzó a aplaudir, el resto del salón, sin contar a los tres obstinados ren, hao y anna, dejaron su actitud de temor hacia el peliazul.

**-Bien. Mucho gusto, Horo. Quién quiere seguir? –**La profesora se paso hacia delante mirando a cierto Asakura que desganado la miraba. **–Hao, quisieras pasar.**

**-Por supuesto. No hay momento en el que no esté listo para cualquier reto. –**Se puso de pie sin mirar a su nueva "amiga". **–Hola, soy Hao Asakura, tengo 17 años recién cumplidos en mayo, me gustan los girasoles, el color rosa, la mota, el vodka y el sexo oral. (4)–**Soltó una sonrisita burlona hacia Sara.

**-Ay, que hermoso. –**Se mofó. –**A ver cuando compartimos e intercambiamos conocimientos. –**Con una seña sentó al pelilargo que esperaba se enfureciera, pero más allá de eso parecía causarle gracia.

La clase siguió con vergonzosos testimonios hasta terminar la hora de teoría. La mujer comenzó a hablar de nuevo al sonar la campana.

**-Bueno, hoy no los entretendré mucho. El día de hoy les as****ignaré un personaje arquetípico. Esto quiere decir, un personaje que al momento de entrar a escena, puede darse cuenta de quien es o que hace. Formen equipos de cuatro. **

Ren, Anna, Manta e Yoh, formaron uno. Hao, Lyserg, Horo y Yume formaron otro. Uno más estaba formado por las cinco chicas populares y estiradas. Mientras otros dos grupos se formaban por los que no sabían más allá del relajo y los que por el contrario, no sabían más allá de la escuela. El último grupo estaba formado por los cinco más escandalosos: tres chicas y dos chicos. No eran un grupo muy grande.

**-Ustedes elegirán la situación**** y el trabajo debe estar preparado para el viernes y serán sin hablar. **

**-Annita…podemos ensayar en casa?-**Sonrisa Asakura. Marca registrada.

La Itako asintió levemente avanzando hacia la puerta.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

**-0.0 De verdad viven aquí?...- **No podía creer lo que frente a sus orbes turquesa estaba.

**-Algo así.-** El Gremmlin lampiño había conducido a la niña hasta la pensión para ensayar. Se habría ido desde clases, pero Anna, Yoh y Horo no perdonaban una comida.-**Ya llegamos**

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa encontrándose a una Tamao haciendo una reverencia.

**-Joven Manta, oh… mucho gusto. –**Hizo una reverencia más al ver a la desconocida.-**Tamao Tamamura.**

**-Yume Makura.**- Respondió el saludo.

**-El joven Yoh y los demás están en el patio.**

**-Gracias, Tamao.-**Avanzaron hasta llegar a donde un Horo reclamaba su personaje. Las cosas habían quedado un poco revueltas, Hao había sido el único libre por sus comentarios en clase, Anna a una ejecutiva, Yoh un indigente, Lyserg una doncella inocente, Ren era un rico de alto rango, Horo era un anciano, Manta representaba a un policía ignorante y Yume a una clásica Nana idiota.

-**Como rayos seré un anciano?!**

**-Deja de quejarte, que al menos eres hombre**.- El ruborizado inglesito maldecía a la maestra y más aún al Asakura mayor, por haber propuesto el personaje.

**-Yo creo que esto será divertido.- **Mencionó el Orangeboy mirando el cielo.

-**Yoh, eso es porque ya pareces drogado y no te costara trabajo.- **Reprochó su hermano.

Su ensayo mantuvo el orden gracias a cierta Itako neurótica que no dejaba siquiera que se quejaran. Al final del día_(N/A: osease, a las 8 PM XD_) el hambre ya había regresado en los shamanes. Manta y Yume volvieron a sus respectivas casas después de haber planteado bien las situaciones y haber bocetado una idea, los demás fueron explotados por la dueña de la pensión.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

**-Esa maldita mujer…** -El de hokkaido maldecía entre dientes mientras se peleaba con la "alta" tecnología de la arrocera que recién habían estrenado.

**-Deja de quejarte, que de por si ya es molesto que Anna nos explote.** – Todos los vegetales que traía en manos cayeron al escuchar un grito tras él.

-**Waaa!, Ren!. –**El dichoso aparato había atrapado la muñequera que el norteño traía.- **Me come, Reeen!!!. **

**-Espera, estate quieto. –**Hizo una mueca soltando un suspiro.**-Ya. Al parecer es demasiada tecnología para ti, puercoespín.-** Y con velocidad ya había dominado la máquina.

**-Gracias. T_T Lo que pasa es que en mi rancho no hay de esos. **–Se acercó a Ren para ayudarle a recoger los vegetales.

**-…No necesito ayuda. **

**-Pero, por mi culpa se cayeron. –**Con cara de borrego degollado lo miró. La verdad era imposible resistírsele.

**-****…. Tienes razón. **–Se ponía de pie justo ocultando su rostro cuando el otro le jaló el pantalón de corte chino que, por lo general usaba.

**-Ren… Porqué no te agrada la nueva chica?.**** –**Le canturreó. El chino ni siquiera lo miró, de alguna extraña manera ese gesto por parte del Usui había coloreado en diversos tonos de carmín su rostro.

**-Porqué lo preguntas? –**Dijo en el mismo tono burlándose de Horo recuperando su color

.**-Es que… si de por si eres no muy afecto a las relaciones amistosas nuevas… Con ella fuiste… peor.-** El pelivioláceo se giró a preparar los vegetales que le había pasado el otro hacia unos segundos.

**-Tienes problemas.**- Le miró de reojo notando que se ponía de pie. –**No tengo porque odiarla. **

**-Yo no dije que la odiaras. –**El silencio se hizo. Era cierto, nunca había mencionado el Usui la palabra 'odiar'.

-**Es lo mismo… -**Se trataba de excusar cuando giró buscando al otro para golpearle, pero no estaba tras él. Que raro. No había hablado ni un minuto antes.

**-Ren…- **La cadera del chino fue rodeada por el Usui. –**Sabes que NADIE, ni NADA podrá acortar nuestra amistad. Nada… -**Murmuraba en tono de burla en el hombro del otro tomándole por detrás.

Ese contacto le parecía conocido. La verdad, era algo que se sentía bien. Su mente se vio afectada por cierto calor en su cuerpo, calor que subía por su cuerpo, por su rostro. La respiración lanzada hacia su cuello por parte del shaman del hielo le hizo percatarse de que lo estaba abrazando. Era una situación un tanto comprometedora para el Gran Ren Tao, sin embargo, no articuló palabra o queja hasta que…

**-Chicos?... Está lista la cen… -** Si miraban a la puerta, podrían notar un chico que portaba unos gigantes audífonos en la cabeza. –**Lo siento, juro que la próxima vez avisaré para no interrumpir.** _(N/a: XDDD suena como a … como a guía de turista: si miran a su izquierda podrán ver a un chismoso drogado XD)_

Fu entonces cuando el más pequeño se percató: Estaba siendo abrazado por el idiota Usui, el cual se acostaba en su hombro. Y no sólo eso, Tao colocó sus manos sobre el brazo izquierdo, que llegaba hasta su cadera. Eso le causo una terrible vergüenza.

**-Qq-que?... Yoh, no es lo que parece. –**Se soltó del peliceleste de un movimiento rápido.-**Y tú ya suéltame, Imbécil.**

**-No te preocupes, Ren. Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, no diré nada.** –Desde atrás se escucharon unos gritos guturales, al parecer de la Itako. Sí, eran de ella pues se podían ver volar cosas hacia quien parecía ser Hao Asakura.

**-Jijiji… Apresúrense, Anna no está de buen humor. –**Se fue. Una mirada asesina fue dirigida hacia el norteño.

**-Porqué demonios hiciste eso?!- **El ojidorado no espero una respuesta, se puso a picar vegetales _(N/a: xD se puso a cortar Lysergs?... OK no xD es que ia es tarde y me da sueñitop T_T)._

**-De que hablas?**

**-De abrazarme ****frente a Yoh.- **Apenas era entendible lo que decía, ya que lo mencionaba con cierta velocidad y entre dientes.

-**Yo que iba a saber que entraría?.**

**-… Grrr, y tenías que abrazarme?...**

**-Acaso no te gusta que te abracen? –**Ren se quedó en silencio mirando su reflejo en el cuchillo. Lo ladeó un poco más para ver a su amigo: sonreía. Al parecer no le importaba lo que la gente creyera.

**-En verdad no te molesta que crean que tú y… yo... –**Apenas murmuró.

**-A ti sí? ****–**Sonrió.-** Mientras digan cosas que no sean verdad, no me importa. Y aunque lo fuera…**

Continuó mirándolo. Era su mejor amigo, al igual que Yoh era de Manta, ellos se abrazaban, se ayudaban. Pero él era el Gran Ren Tao… ¿De verdad le importaba?... Sí.

Elevó amenazador el cuchillo clavándolo después en la tabla, tanto que el ainú se echo para atrás temiendo por su vida. La mirada dorada se encontraba baja.

-**Ren?... Estás bien? –**se acercó por detrás a tocar su hombro.

-…

-**Ren?. –**Repitió.

-**Argh… -**Apretó los dientes. Ahí el Usui notó la mancha carmín, se había rebanado el dedo_. (N/a: Bueno, es un decir… sólo se alcanzó a cortar. Y más que dolor diria que es ira)_

-**No, Ren!!... Tienes un Boo-boo!!! –** Lo jaló por el dedo hasta el fregadero abriendo el agua tibia.

**-Un que?! –**Exasperado por la herida y por lo recién sucedido, le gritó al otro.

**-Un Boo-Boo!!!. Déjame ayudarte. –**Suavemente el agua caía sobre su dedo llevándose la sangre consigo.

Horokeu era su mejor amigo, lo aceptaba. También era una de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupaban por él, y a la vez era la única que incondicionalmente, junto con Yoh y su hermana, estaban cuando realmente necesitaba a alguien, aunque nunca aceptaba necesitar de la compañía de ellos. Aunque últimamente el menor de los Asakura se encontraba un tanto distante, Anna lo estaba consumiendo, realmente debía amarla mucho.

-**Ya está.-** Sonrió el de Hokkaido acercándose a una pequeña alacena donde guardaban los medicamentos. **–Pongamos una bandita aquí y listo!.- **Así lo hizo.

**-Como sea.- **Intentó quitar la mano pero una fuerza extraña le impidió hacerlo.

**-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Renecito. –**Le dio un pequeño y corto beso en el dedo, justamente donde se cortó. Sí, donde él había curado y protegido con un curita… Un momento, le beso la herida?

**-Que rayos hiciste?. **

**-Te curé?**

**-No, imbécil. Lo último. –**Todos los colores se le subieron, realmente sobrepasaba lo que un tomate era.

-**Ah… un cariñito? –**Rozó su mano contra la mejilla del otro.

**-Estás loco?! –**Gritó provocando que una rubia entrara por la puerta exigiendo su comida con un golpe en la mejilla de cada uno dejando una marca.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

**-Todo por tu culpa… **-Yacía acostado en su futón recriminaba a su compañero de cuarto por el golpe en su rostro, que aún sobaba, y por la herida en su dedo.

**-****Porqué mi culpa, Rentado? –** Apenas se estaba cambiando de ropa. Era época de calor, por lo que dormía en ropa interior. En el menú del día se encontraba sus peculiares boxers naranjas de ranitas

**-Cómo que porqué?... ****-**Gruñó volteándose hacia el lado contrario. -**Y no me llames así, maldito Hoto. **

**-Vamos, Ren****. **–Sabía que lo que le molestaba era el hecho que Yoh los hubiese encontrado en esa posición tan comprometedora. **–Sabes que el despistado de Yoh no dirá nada. **

**-Más te vale no hacer eso de nuevo. –**Mostró un rubor en su rostro desviando su atención a su puño.

-**Mmm… Puedo decirte algo?**

**-No!.- **Le cortó mirando como se acercaba arrastrando su futón a unos 30 cms de él.

**-La verdad me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Eso sólo está de más… -**En realidad no entendía lo que el chico frente a él decía. Sólo arqueó una ceja asintiendo en señal de avionazo. –** Es decir… Si no es verdad y lo creen, no me importa. Si lo es y lo saben, pasa lo mismo.**

**-… He? –**No, no entendía.

**-**** Tú que opinas de eso?... -**Que opinaba?... Esa era una buena pregunta.

**-Yo… -**Esa era la conversación más extraña que había tenido en todos los años de amistad con el ainú. Bajó la mirada. **– Yo creo que estás loco. ¬¬ Buenas noches.**

Se giró fingiendo dormir. Esa pregunta sonaba extraño, era como una… insinuación? No, no podía ser.

Pasaron los minutos y pudo sentir como el otro se acercaba a su futón a gatas.

**-Ren… Quizás Yume no tenía razón. –**Murmuró. **–Pero quizás sí. **

Esa arpía! Lo sabía algo había hecho malo. Era probable que por eso lo hubiera molestado. Después de todo, porqué la insistencia en que la sobrellevara, y con la inteligencia de este tarado, era fácil que lo manipulara.

– **No estoy muy seguro. –**Sus pensamientos se encontraban ahí cuando sintió ciertos labios fríos besar su mejilla, que por el clima, estaban tibias, quizás un poco más calientes de lo normal. **–Oyasumi. **

El ainú murmuró al oído del pequeño chino con una sonrisa. Pronto volvió a su lugar en silencio.

Qué debía hacer? Ignorarlo. Patearlo… Hacer que nada pasó?

No duró mucho su duda. Se quedó dormido algunos minutos antes que su compañero.

**CONTINUARÁ… *música de fondo***

**

* * *

  
**

_**(1)Esos son dos personajes de un libro que se uso para texto dramático que se llama "Wicked", trata de las brujas de oz. La primera es una maestra malvada que es sirviente del mago y el segundo es un doctor asesinado por la maestra morrible. Es una Cabra XDD. **_

_**(2)No estoe muy seguira de si es un libro universal, soe ignorante XD pero el punto es que es uno de los libros que te piden en cualquier institución cuando ves algebra. **_

_**(3)Es un grupo de J-pop. Forma parte de 'Hello Project', y por lo general sus canciones parecen tener temática infantil e ir dirigida a ese público. Por cierto, cabe resaltar que es mi grupo favorito!!!**_

_**(4)En la película mexicana 'Niñas Mal', la protagonista se burlaba de otra que había hecho su testimonio diciendo los estereotipos de una 'Barbie'.**_


	2. You Will Know

_** Cap2. "You Will Know"**_

_**El fragmento que se encuentra en "cursivas", "negritas" y está "centrado", es un Flashback.  
**_

_**Enjoy it!  
**_

_**-…- =Diálogo.**_

_**-"…"- =Pensamiento.**_

_**ONOMATOPEYA.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al sensei Hiroyuki Takei . La canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago" tampoco es mía, pero la uso con fines malvados robándomela de los señoriítos de "Rata Blanca".**_

**

* * *

**

**-Ren… Quizás Yume no tenía razón. –**Murmuró. **–Pero quizás sí. **

Esa arpía! Lo sabía algo había hecho malo. Era probable que por eso lo hubiera molestado. Después de todo, porqué la insistencia en que la sobrellevara, y con la inteligencia de este tarado, era fácil que lo manipulara.

– No estoy muy seguro. –Sus pensamientos se encontraban ahí cuando sintió ciertos labios fríos besar su mejilla, que por el clima, estaban tibias, quizás un poco más calientes de lo normal. **–Oyasumi. **

El ainú murmuró al oído del pequeño chino con una sonrisa. Pronto volvió a su lugar en silencio.

Qué debía hacer? Ignorarlo. Patearlo… Hacer que nada pasó?

No duró mucho su duda. Se quedó dormido algunos minutos antes que su compañero.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

El hombrecito vegetal entraba apenas a su habitación con una toalla sobre su cabeza. Había decidido tomar un baño antes de dormir para desestresarse de la "tranquila" cena que acababan de presenciar por culpa de los cocineros en turno.

**-"Al fin tranquilidad…"** –Se decía para sí mismo tras la puerta. Al abrirla un poco pudo ver que sus predicciones eran incorrectas.

'_**Cuenta la historia de un mago**_

_**que un día en su bosque encantado lloró**_

_**Porque a pesar de su magia**_

_**no había podido encontrar el amor'**_

**-Hao? –**Muy por encima de molestarse, sintió algo muy extraño en ese instante –**Estás cantando?**

El aludido se giró hacia la puerta poniendo pausa a la reproducción de su canción favorita.

**-He?.- **La verdad le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero el Grandísimo Rey de los Shamanes no podía demostrarla. –**Sí. Es que esa canción es muy buena.**

'_**La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar**_

_**Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad**_

_**Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir**_

_**Nunca debía salir de su destino.'**_

Lyserg simplemente entró por completo sentándose en su futón sonriendo divertido al ver a su compañero tan centrado en cantar bien y es que lo lograba. Ya había superado ese temor que sentía al verse con el pelilargo, pues era claro que el mayor de los Asakura no tenía la fuerza para atacar a nadie, y por otra parte, su forma de ser y su comportamiento era tan distinto a antes. Bueno, seguía siendo obstinado y sintiéndose superior.

'_**Si alguien te tiene que amar**_

_**Ya lo sabrás**_

_**Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo**_.'

**-Jm… -**La verdad esa parte siempre sacaba al castaño de la situación por alguna extraña razón. Presionó el botón de 'Stop' con una mueca de desaprobación.-**Siempre sale mal eso…**

-**A mí no me pareció mal. **–Se estaba empezando a sincerar con el otro. –**Simplemente no te oyes como él.**

**-En serio?... –**Era un gran halago, y más viniendo de él, ya que nunca le parecía bien lo que hacía. Comenzó a bromear con el otro.–**Quieres que te cante más?**

**-Si así lo deseas… **

Hao adelantó la canción hasta donde iba antes repitiendo lo que acababa de ser adulado.

_**Si alguien te tiene que amar**_

_**ya lo sabrás**_

_**sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**_

Se acercó un poco a la cama ajena tocando el rostro pálido del peliverde con el reverso de su mano.

_**Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando**_

_**en el bosque la vista cruzó**_

_**con la mas dulce mirada que**_

_**en toda su vida jamás conoció**_

Miró las penetrantes orbes acercándose con una sonrisa hasta chocar ambas frentes. La reacción ante esto del ojiesmeralda era una parálisis y un sonrojo al mayoreo.

_**Desde ese mismo momento**_

_**El hada y el mago quisieron estar**_

_**Sólo los dos en el bosque amándose**_

_**Siempre y en todo lugar…**_

Ahí acabó la melodia, pues Hao dejó de cantar. La letra de esa canción parecía no importarle, o al menos no más de lo que significaba "molestar" a aquel pequeño frente a él.

**PUUUUMMMMM!**

Hao cayó sobre el otro debido al terrible golpe del que acababa de ser víctima gracias al escándalo que tenía. O ese fue el argumento de la Itako, que ordenó al inglés cambiar, arropar y ver que no hubiera muerto su cuñado.

No había más opción que esa. Y así lo hizo después de apagar la pequeña grabadora que el mayor tenía a alto volumen, teniendo en cuenta que eran altas horas de la noche y la Itako tenía que levantarse temprano para encargarse de la limpieza del salón de clases.

**-Es cierto!.- **Dejó caer a Hao en su futón de manera brusca al recordar ese detalle. –**Mañana debo ayudar a Anna y a Ren. Será mejor que me duerma ya.**

**-Agh… Lys?... –**Se levantó un poco el Asakura sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de la dueña de la pensión y por el golpe que se acababa de dar en el suelo.

El susodicho agachó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada aturdida del otro.

**-Qué ocurrió?**

**-E…estás bien? –**Se quitó de golpe. Si ya había despertado, podía vestirse solo, así que le lanzó su pijama, la que había usado desde hacía casi cuatro meses y que le había regalado Horo horo.

.

**-Sí. Argh!! Maldita Anna loca… - **Murmuró, pues con el oído de radar que la rubia tenía, no le fuera a escuchar.

**-Mañana me terminarás de enseñar tus habilidades histriónicas.-**Se burló muy a la manera educada que su nacionalidad le imperaba

**- Oh, claro, no te preocupes.**

**-Oyasumi.**

**-Oyasumi, Lys-chan**

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

**-Ugh… -**El Sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con el ojidorado. –**Ren… -** Murmuró abriendo las orbes azabache.

Su prioridad al despertar, incluso antes de tallarse los ojos, fue mirar a su ausente compañero. Al parecer se había levantado temprano.

**-"Quizás se esté bañando"… -**Se quedó recostado a esperar a que llegara a vestirse a la habitación, pues aún era temprano y había tiempo de descansar. En realidad, lo necesitaba, y necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas que el día anterior había hablado en clase de Geografía con la chica Makura:

_**-Que aburrimiento… -**La niña se acostó sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre que por esa clase compartía con Horo por la ausencia de Ren._

_**-Y que lo digas. –**La verdad ninguno de los dos ponía atención a la anciana que impartía la materia._

_**-No se como a la abuelita le divierte eso de la geografía.-** Se giró a ver a su nuevo amigo que no había respondido más allá de un asentimiento con la cabeza._

_Ambos suspiraron. Usui se volvió hacia la ventana: un gatito se limpiaba la cara con la pata. Era de un color oscuro, quizás era negro, realmente no estaba seguro, pues el Sol le daba un brillo violeta a su pelaje._

_-**Es muy hermoso.-**Susurró él._

_**-Mh… me recuerda a Tao… -**Esas palabras hicieron sonreir a ambos chicos.-**Incluso tiene la mirada igual.**_

_La chica mantuvo los ojos en su compañero que no respondía a esa comparación._

_-**Te gusta?**_

_**-Sí, es muy lindo. Su mirada es tan… penetrante. –**Horokeu siempre gustaba de deleitarse con animales, plantas. Con la naturaleza en general. **–Ves el tono que le da el Sol? Es como violeta o algo así.**_

_**-Ren y tú son muy amigos, no es cierto? – **Una risita soltó el Usui al ver que no prestaba realmente atención a la descripción._

_**-Sí, lo somos, aunque rara es la vez que lo admite, y más en público.**_

_**-Ya veo… -**Miró de nuevo al animal **–Realmente te gusta, verdad?**_

_**-Ren o el gato? –**Sonrió bobamente, pues creía saber de quien hablaba…_

_-**…- **Se había equivocado._

_**-…Porqué lo dices? **–Eso lo distrajo por primera vez desde que había llegado el felino ahí._

_**-Pues, a decir verdad tu descripción de ese gatito me da la impresión del otro "gatito". –**Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa bastante perversa._

_**-Gatito? –**Soltó una risita intentando no hacer mucho escándalo.-**Nunca había pensado esa comparación.**_

_La muchacha saco de su mochila un frasquito de leche que había dejado Ren. El ainú no entendía mucho lo que hacía._

_**-Mira. –**Sirvió las sobras del lácteo en un pequeño traste donde traía antes un cuidadosamente envuelto sándwich._

_El minino se preparaba para alejarse cuando acercó su mano con el recipiente, mas al soltarlo, el gatito se acercaba cuidadosamente a beber con una gran delicadeza la leche._

_**-Es cierto-**Sonrió-** Incluso bebe igual de delicado y lento que Ren.**_

_**-Lo ves?... Notas cada detalle de ese chino.**_

_**- Mientes!- **Gritó haciendo que sacaran a ambos._

_**-El primer día, y ya voy mal –**Chilló ella –**Se nota que sin Ren, eres un desastre. Lo necesitas.**_

_**-No lo necesito.**_

_**-Horo horo, se realista. No llevo ni un día aquí y se nota que sin él no sabes que hacer o de que hablar.**_

_El silencio se hizo por unos minutos._

_**-Se nota mucho? –**Ambos miraban el cielo._

_**-No, realmente sólo alguien que te mire o lo mire a él obsesivamente. **_

_**-Yo…**_

_**-Simplemente algo te hacía verlo y nunca pensaste que era o porqué era, cierto?**_

_**-Sí…**-La clase terminó._

_**-Ya díselo-** Le mencionó antes de marcharse a la biblioteca a sacar copias de los apuntes de la clase._

Y con esa imagen de su compañera alejandose, volvió a la realidad. Lo mejor era alistarse. No parecía que fuera a volver su compañero y era casi hora de levantarse, bueno, la hora habitual en la que se levantaba a ducharse y desayunar.

Mientras buscaba su uniforme en el armario, se volvió hacia el compartimiento de Ren: No estaba su vestimenta escolar. Eso no sólo indicaba que no estaba bañándose, si no que había salido mucho tiempo antes de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación del baño, se topó de frente con el pelilargo.

**-Yo, Hoto hoto-**Levantó la palma de la mano saludándolo sin emoción alguna.

**-Yo…¡¿Cómo que Hoto Hoto?! –**Se exaltó sólo de oír eso, aunque tardó en procesarlo.

**-Tranquilo, escobetita. Te pones más fúrico cuando tu amiguito, el tiburón, no está contigo, verdad? **–Era cierto, estaba buscando a Ren antes de eso.

-**Hm… -**Se quejó molesto.- **Lo has visto?**

**-Salió muy temprano con Lys y "Annita"- **Al parecer estaba de mal humor, pues el Annita lo dijo sarcástico, y era muy temprano para esa actitud.

**-Salió?... a donde fue que… –**Intentó recordar si el Tao había dicho que haría…Nada.

**-No se… Se hace tarde **–Cortó la nueva pregunta sin formular del usui y avanzó hacia el comedor.

Fue algo muy repentino, y realmente no tenía ánimos de pelear con el hermano de Yoh, más valía apresurarse a alistarse y bajar a desayunar. No sería bueno llegar tarde a clases, no después de haber llegado así todo el curso anterior.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

**-Hermanito, ¡buenos días! –**Saludó el menor de los Asakura a su gemelo.

-**Buenos días- **Y de verdad se veía de mal humor el pelilargo. Simplemente se sentó a esperar su comida.

**-¡Parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo! –**Yoh se rió con su típica sonrisita de adicto.

El silencio se hizo mientras la rosita servía el desayuno.

**-Hum… Tu querida prometida se ha llevado temprano a Lyserg y al tiburón –**Dijo desganado.

-**La maestra Morrible los asigno a limpiar el salón. Recuerda que es el nuestro el que usan para las clases especiales por las tardes.**

**-Jm, como sea… ¡¿Dónde está el imbécil de Hoto hoto?! –**Ya no quería hablar de ese tema y como el otro no se presentaba.

La verdad tenía mucho tiempo ya duchándose, y es que como podía salir aún con tantas dudas en su cabeza.

Su silueta se encontraba recargando la frente sobre sus brazos en la pared dejando que la tibia agua resbalara por su espalda, las orbes azabache se encontraban cerradas bajo el fruncido entrecejo.

-**Ren…** -Murmuró. Planeaba decirle sus sentimientos, pero, y si en realidad no era que le quisiera, que tal que todo era una duda metida por aquella compañera. A final de cuentas, ella no los conocía lo suficiente, pero… Era cierto, siempre estaba con él, sin embargo, cuando llegaba a ausentarse, era imposible que algo pareciera entretenido o más bien, nada tenía importancia.

Golpeó un par de veces la pared con suavidad, más impaciente que molesto. Giró al sentir una mirada: Yoh estaba junto a la regadera.

**-Lo siento, Horo. El desayuno está listo.- **Sonrió sin importar mucho el hecho de que acabara de decir en voz alta el nombre de su compañero de cuarto.

**-Oh… Gracias, Yoh -**Murmuró sonrojado.

**-Apresúrate, que Hao está de mal humor. Sabes que cuando está de malas come más–**Avanzó hacia fuera disponiéndose a cerrar con una tonta risita.

**-¿Yoh?**

El susodicho se detuvo mirando de nuevo al ainú, que no había levantado la mirada aún, pero en contraste, su puño se encontraba contrayendo los músculos del mismo y a lo largo del brazo.

**-Jm –**Sonrió.-** Todo estará bien, Horo. Sabes lo que debes hacer.**

A pesar de que el otro no estuviera seguro de lo que ocurriera en la mente del ainú, la frase de Yoh realmente era la respuesta. Por supuesto que sólo había una cosa que hacer.

-**Creo que tienes razón. ¡Gracias! –**Se giró sonriente mientras se enredaba una toalla en la cintura y cerraba las llaves.

**-No es nada. Apresúrate o Hao se acabara todo –**Miró el techo a la par en que el mayor se perdía de esa habitación.

-**Es cierto, si no me apuro se comerá mi porción! –**Salió corriendo dejando al otro con una sonrisa.

Sin duda y sin importar lo que pasara, el drogado Asakura siempre decía lo que necesitabas escuchar, aunque en esta situación, era obvio que no parecía posible ninguna otra respuesta.

Su estomago no sentía mucho apetito. En verdad estaba nervioso. Si hablaba con él, quizás se alejaría; si no lo hacía, podía que se arrepintiera toda su vida. Pero lo más frustrante de todo eso, era el hecho de no estar seguro de lo que debía decir, ¿cómo saber si lo quería o sólo lo estimaba? Era muy posible que todo hubiera sido una influencia de su compañera nueva.

Bajó a desayunar sin muchos ánimos. Ahí, la rosadita lo quería convencer de que comiera, pero él se negaba cada vez que le preguntaba si no le apetecía algo.

-**Seguro que no deseas nada, Horo? –**Era de las pocas personas con las que la Kokurri sentía esa confianza, incluso podían conversar llamándose por su nombre a secas.

**-De verdad, Tama. Hoy no amanecí muy bien.-**Antes de adelantársele a los Asakura rumbo a la escuela, le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la pelirrosa. –**Gracias.**

**-De…de nada.- **Sonrió sonrojada la pequeña.

Sin esperar siquiera a los hermanos salió corriendo, relativamente, de casa intentando poder ver a Ren antes de clases.

**-Maldito puercoespín, ni nos espero.-**Hizo una mueca Hao bebiendo algo de jugo.

**-Déjalo. Hay cosas que simplemente debería hacer.**

**-¿Ya se dio cuenta?**

**-Me parece-Sonrió- ¿Te comerás ese pedazo? **

**-Sí. Juaz, juaz!!! –**Al parecer el buen humor del pelilargo había vuelto con la porción de alimentos que egoísta no le entregó a su gemelo.

-¡**Que malo! -**Chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

A pesar de que el salón no había quedado realmente sucio, El violáceo se encontraba ya exhausto después de haberlo limpiado. Y eso probablemente se debía a que en la noche casi no había dormido pensando en…

Bueno, en sí no había pensado en él, más bien había estado meditando lo que acababa de pasar. Que rayos le ocurría a ese idiota?

Aunque en realidad, no era que pensara porque le molestara o le agradara, si no más bien, porqué era algo desconocido. Todo era algo tan bizarro en el estrecho mundo de Ren que ni él mismo conocía sus emociones.

**-¡¿Ren?!-** Entró corriendo a la tercer aula de música que debido al recorte de presupuesto quedó sin servicio, o al menos hasta ahora, y que les había servido para conversar a ellos y a los demás shamanes.

**-¿Horo?-**Fue extraño ver como entraba al aula. Para empezar, ¿cómo sabía donde estaba? Y segunda, ¿porqué llegaba a tan temprana hora?.

Muy bien, la primera se podía explicar con que Lyserg pudiera haberle dicho su localización, o simplemente porque, a pesar de que los demás sólo la usaran en recesos, ellos dos descansaban ahí en cada momento libre que tuvieran. La otra pregunta era más complicada.

**-¿Que haces aquí?-**Se puso de pie, ya que se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargándose en la pared.

**-¿Porqué no me dijiste que vendrías con Anna y con Lyserg?-**Se acercó intentando recuperar el aire, pues había llegado corriendo a buscarlo.

**-¿Acaso debo decirte todo?...-**Su tono era más juguetón que agresivo. Era su juego desde hacía algún tiempo**- Tengo mi vida aparte, ¿sabes?- **Giró el rostro ocultando el notable sonrojo que le provocaba recordar las palabras ajenas del día anterior.

Sonrió fingiendo estar molesto con una ceja arqueada. Se acercó tomándole por la camisa muy suavemente. Parecía acercarse al rostro del chino. No, no parecía, ¡Lo estaba haciendo!

Poco a poco el otro acortaba esa escasa, pero aún existente distancia entre ambos. La respiración ya chocaba con la otra y la sonrisa de Horokeu no se perturbaba. Quizás por seguirle el juego, Ren ni se movía, a pesar de que en su interior sentía un calor inmenso y una necesidad de aclarar las cosas con el otro, pues sus "jueguitos" eran cada vez más raros.

**-Pues me gustaría que fuera mía también-** Usui sonrió burlón, aunque sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ese era el punto de ebullición. Ren hablaría, lo golpearía y patearía, si fuera necesario. Y parecía ser muy necesario. ¿Qué se creía ese intento de escoba acosándolo cada día más? Y además... ¡¡¡en público!!!

Horo horo lo elevó un poco por mentón sin dejar de sonreir, Tao apretó el puño, y la ardilla de la ventana mordía un pedazo de manzana que el "gatito" le acababa de dar.

**-Señor Usui, vine a advertirle que no quiero ver esa banda en clases-**La Coordinadora entró leyendo unas hojas-**Lo vi entrar a la escuela con esa…. –**Ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos al sentir la afilada mirada de la mujer.-**Señores, no estoy en contra de lo que ustedes prefieran, pero si no permitimos a los jóvenes "normales" demostrarse su afecto, no veo porque ustedes sean una excepción. **

**-Oh, lo siento, coordinadora–**Horo soltó al otro sonriendo avergonzado mientras que en un silencio, el ojidorado pensaba en las diversas formas de tortura que le esperaban al norteño en la pensión.

**-No quiero verlos de nuevo en esa posición ni ninguna que se le parezca. Buenos días. Y quítese la banda- **Esa era una mujer prepotente y amargada. No era posible que pasara de los 30, o por mucho, de los 40 años. Era una de esas mujeres arregladas que siempre discuten con todos a menos de que les den un regalo.

**-Lo hiciste de nuevo- **Gruñó el chino tomando un frasco de leche, que anteriormente estaba bebiendo, y su mochila.

-**Olvidé quitarme la banda-** Se acercó, pero el pequeño sólo le miró avanzando hacia el aula que no hacía mucho, limpió con Anna y Lyserg… O más bien, con Lyserg.

-**Eres un idiota!.**

Puerco Araña era el apodo de la victima de la ira de Ren. Era el clásico nerd de la escuela con el cabello en corte de coco y sobrepeso.

**-Te mataré.- **Le declaró en un murmullo amenazador.

-**Lo siento!!-**Sollozó el gordito de lentes al sentir su cuello aprisionado por una mano firme.

**-Vamos, Ren. –**Soltó poco a poco a su compañero del puño de hierro de su mejor amigo. –**Él no tiene la culpa de tu neurosis.**

**-NEUROSIS?!... –** La peor idea que pudo tener fue el soltarlo del otro chico, que por cierto salió corriendo antes de caer en sus garras de nuevo. **–TE VOY A DAR DE … NEUROSIS!!!!**

Los golpes se aproximaban al rostro del shaman del hielo. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir dolor a domicilio. Ya podía verlo: "Buenos días, Golpes y Palizas CORP. Una entrega especial para el señor Horokeu Usui."

Mas el otro no se atrevió, y la pared sufrió un fuerte contacto que le dejó los nudillos rojos al ojidorado.

**-Ren?... Estás bien?.-**Tomó la mano del otro entre las suyas sobando el derrame. –**Pudiste romperte la mano. Debes controlarte más.**

**-Déjame en paz.- **Si bien las palabras eran de completa furia, su cuerpo reaccionaba en contradicción con su mente. Eso quizás era porque en realidad eso no era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Bien. Lo más difícil para el de Hokkaido había sido superado: Ren no lo había matado después de lo que había hecho, y eso en la pensión, era un gran logro.

**-Yo se, Ren, que sabes lo que quiero hacer saber…-**Oprimió la mano del chino entre las suyas acercándolas a sus labios, dándole un cariño como la noche pasada.

-**Basta!.-**Chilló echándose hacia atrás. No planeaba aceptar eso. Estaba equivocado en lo que Horokeu le quería decir. Pero el OH Gran Ren Tao nunca se equivoca…

Lo miró con cierta ira y se echo en marcha.

-**La clase comenzará…- **Murmuró disimulando la situación.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

Las clases transcurrían con cierta lentitud que sólo la escuela puede provocar y todos estaban hartos.

Al fin, cuando creían que todo había finalizado con un delicioso _"__**RIIIIIIING!!!!!", **_recordaron cierta clase nueva que parecía peor de eterna: Teatro.

Al llegar al auditorio, donde tomarían esa asignatura, fuera la que fuese, se encontraron con una sorpresa un tanto extraña.

**-Pasen. Ahora vuelvo. –**Un chico de cabellos negros y un poco largos salió corriendo hacia lo que parecía el baño. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos azules con una playera negra de recuerdo de alguna obra que nadie conocía.

**-Quién rayos es ese?.-**Hao parecía molesto. Todas las miradas de las niñas, y uno que otro "niño", se giraban para ver al joven, que a pesar de no verse muy apuesto, tenía cierta fuerza de atracción. Y lo molesto del asunto es que esas miradas, siempre iban dirigidas a él.

-**No te pongas celoso, Hao.- **Con toda la inocencia del mundo, el inglés le pico el ego.- **Es normal que al ver a un hombre nuevo, las chicas se giren para verle.**

Podía ser posible que Lyserg no estaba interesado en el desconocido?. Eso era algo tan bueno para el Shaman del fuego.

-**Y…-**Sonrió malicioso.-**Puede que a ti te agrade más lo tradicional, no?**

**-Eh?, a que te refieres?-** Se volvió sin entender las palabras perversas de Hao.

**-Nada…-** Tomó de la cintura al pequeño peliverde sonriendo complacido.-**Sólo que prefieres mirarme a mí, que a ese.**

**-He?...-**Sus pequeños ojos se volvieron más pequeños y sus mejillas más rosadas. –**Yo no… **

-**Vamos, Lyserg, tú sabes que te quiero. –**Y ese fue el final de la conversación. El aliento de Hao y el de la pequeña lechuga chocaban después de un acercamiento combinado con un abrazo.

**-Oigan, miren. –**Horo horo llamó la atención de Yume y de Tao picándoles las costillas. –**Hao y Lyserg al fin lo aceptaron.**-Entre Horo y Hao, siempre se molestaban con eso.

Esas palabras parecieron resonar a lo largo del auditorio, pues las miradas regresaron con morbo hacia Hao. Pareciera que iba a besar al ojiesmeralda de un momento a otro.

**-Démosles gusto, no?-**Sonrió ante el grito de una yaoi supporter que insistía en que lo besara ya.

**-Que?...-** Estaba completamente petrificado ante esa propuesta.

**-Tranquilo, Lyserg.-**Cuando ambos labios rozaron, las mejillas pálidas se tornaron rojizas.-**Todo está bien.**

La mirada verdosa del inglés tembló con cierto temor y vergüenza al instante en que con firmeza se unieron ambos en un tierno pero apasionado beso. Corto, sí, mas la virginal piel de los labios del pequeño era la más deliciosa textura que nunca había tenido en su posesión Hao.

Por otra parte, Lyserg sentía esa emoción tan extraña pero exquisita y cálida, pero en cierto modo, reservada, pues el temor hacia Hao y los espectadores no le permitían darse cuenta de la docena de sensaciones que experimentaba. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda se apretó con fuerza ante cierta vergüenza

-**Ya suéltalo! –**El gemelo del espectáculo gritaba emocionado mientras su prometida estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-**Lo dije en broma.-**Horo y Ren los veían extrañados. Esperaban eso de Hao. Siempre hacia acercamientos así con todo ser vivo, pero nunca pensaron que hiciera ese final en público. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso atraería la atención, y eso le encantaba al mayor Asakura.

Y por otro lado, Yume sacaba foto tras foto con su móvil con cierta "técnica" al igual que algunas otras amantes del género.

Lentamente el pequeño verdecito sintió que su depredador se alejaba mirándole y tomándole de la barbilla.

**-Lo ves?...**

Cuando todos armaron escándalo por la emoción de aquel encuentro, una voz cortó las conversaciones.

-**Chicos, por favor tomen asiento. –**Después de algunos minutos de que aquel "hombre" de veintitantos años interrumpiera ese hermoso momento, todos se hubieron sentado y el muchacho subió al escenario.-**Yo soy su maestro de baile y canto. –**Jaló una silla sentándose en ella con el respaldo al reverso**. –Este semestre tenía pensado en un proyecto difícil, y sería en colaboración con su maestra de actuación. Quisiera montar una comedia musical.**

**-Disculpe pero…PFFFT!! –**Miró El pelilargo a su maestro nuevo. –**Acaso es alguna forma de humillación el poner maestros tan jóvenes en nuestras clases?**

**-Cómo te llamas?**

**-Hao Asakura… **

**-Hao, yo estoy donde estoy porque lo he ganado con esfuerzos. –**Terminó por ignorarlo.-** Estaba pensando en el Jorobado de nuestra señora de Paris. Haré dos pruebas de canto y baile, y los que tengan un mejor control serán los protagonistas. Dudas?**

**-Profesor!-**Una alumna que se incluyó en la sesión fotográfica a aquel beso alzó la mano.-**Cuál es su nombre?**

**-Claro… Lo siento. Mi nombre es Hitsuki Makura, mucho gusto.**

Las miradas saltaron hacia su nueva compañera. No era el mismo apellido? Acaso era su familiar, su hermana, su prima… o sería que…? Las nuevas fanáticas del profesor no dudaron en saltar sobre ella y degollarla de inmediato mientras que los demás encontraban curiosidad en su nombre.

El resto excepto por un Lyserg que no podía perder ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, por lo menos no hasta que el pelilargo le soltase la mano, un Horo que al ver ese beso comenzó a dudar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y un Yoh, que se había quedado dormido babeando el uniforme de su prometida, que mágicamente, no lo golpeo.

**

* * *

**

**_Aló... lamento el no haber actualizado D: es que estaba insegura... de hecho aún lo estoy, pero espero que les agrade.Sé que he cometido errores y he violado quizás algunas reglas de , pero... ya estaba así, y de verdad, traté de arreglarlo lo más que pude, de hecho, le quité notas de autor, el letrero de Flashback y cosas de ese estilo... Pero ia no puedo hacer más, al menos no en este capitulo._****  
**

**_Gracias a todos los que me han leido, y muchas gracias a..._**

**Mitsuki Asakura **_Hahaha, gracias x la felicitación, me alegra que te esté gustando, no olvides seguir leyendo y dejando reviews!_

**Toki **_Ia, ia... la espera terminó, Tokes! XDDD Dejame reviews_

**Yami Minamino **_Es que todo lo que contenga a Hao es la onda XD te quiero!!_

**Seiketo Nayset **_Creo que te contesté antes, pero igual repito: necesitaba que fuera así, quizás he cometido un error, pero... =/ verás que lo voy a corregir. Gracias, por cierto, por la recomendación. _

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime **_XD gracias, me alegra mucho esoy sí, le tocó a Ren esta vez XD_

**Horookeuusui **_No es justo xD tú ia lo leiste!_

**Didboroth**_Gracias. Sí, le dedico el tiempo porque son mis dos parejas amadas... y mira que a mi, cualquier twincest me encanta, pero aquí al Asakuracest, lo vencen estas dos parejas_

**- bLood anime -** _Ojala te dedikes un tiempo para leerme D: este cap_**  
**

**. **_Me alegra que te guste =D Ahora aprendí que el estupido Baldor es universal XDDD un día me dieron un librazo, pero bueno, siguele leiendo, he, y comenta!!!!_


	3. Two Ladies?

_**Cap.3 Two Ladies...?  
**_

_**Serie: Shaman King.**_

_**Romance / Comedy / YAOI.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Va con todo mi amosh X3 para utedes…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al master de masters Hiroyuki Takei. Las canciones puestas en este fragmento, tienen su autor a un lado del titulo.**_

_**-…- =Diálogo.**_

_**-"…"- =Pensamiento.**_

_**ONOMATOPEYA & CANCIONES.**_

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

-** Estaba pensando en el Jorobado de nuestra señora de Paris. Haré dos pruebas de canto y baile, y los que tengan un mejor control serán los protagonistas. ¿Dudas?**

**-¡Profesor!-**Una alumna que se incluyó en la sesión fotográfica a aquel beso alzó la mano.-¿**Cuál es su nombre?**

**-Claro… Lo siento. Mi nombre es Hitsuki Makura, mucho gusto.**

Las miradas saltaron hacia su recién llegada compañera. No era el mismo apellido? Acaso era su familiar, su hermana, su prima… o sería que…? Las nuevas fanáticas del profesor dudaron en saltar sobre ella y degollarla de inmediato mientras que los demás encontraban curiosidad por su nombre o simplemente no les importó la coincidencia.

Por ejemplo: la situación de un Lyserg, que no podía perder ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, por lo menos no hasta que el pelilargo le soltase la mano, un Horo que al ver ese beso comenzó a dudar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y un Yoh, que se había quedado dormido babeando el uniforme de su prometida, que mágicamente, no lo golpeo.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

-**Señorita Anna, la cena está lista.-** La pelirrosa se acercó con los platos para cada shaman.

**-¡Ya se que canción cantaré!.- **Al parecer Yoh se encontraba muy emocionado con su primer prueba de canto.-**All the small things.**

**-No entiendo como te puede gustar el punk. –**Su hermano parecía ser un tanto intolerante en cuanto a los gustos de su gemelo.

**-Sólo me gusta esa canción. –**Hizo un puchero mirando al nuevo elemento en la conversación.**-No pienso en que tipo de música es.**

**-¿Porqué debemos cantar?-**El cantar en público no era algo muy grato para el ainú.- **Yo no planeo ser artista.**

**-Entendemos que te de miedo, puercoespín.- **Hao no le había prestado esa atención especial a su compañero de cuarto desde "aquel" incidente -**Es normal que un fracasado tenga pánico escénico.**

-**Ay, sí. Tú has de cantar hermoso.- **Una venita se le hinchó y se giró hacia otro lado.

**-Por supuesto. –**Se metió un bocado en la boca con cierta delicadeza mirando de reojo al ojiesmeralda, que parecía un poco confundido y molesto. -¿**Tú que cantarás?**

-**He?...yo…- **Miró su plato picando la comida.- **Aún no lo se. Necesito algo sencillo. En mi vida he cantado.**

**-Yo puedo ayudarte.- **Sonrió al pequeño inglés. Era raro que hubiera preferido hablar con Diethel a molestar a Usui.

**-Gracias…. Supongo.-**Titubeó en su respuesta. Era sabido por los shamanes que Hao era un buen cantante para nunca haber tomado clases, y una ayuda de ese tamaño era bien aceptada.

-¿**Y tú que planeas cantar, Horo?- **Yoh preguntó sobre los comentarios de su hermano y su compañero.

**-Algo no muy difícil.- **Los ánimos en el peliceleste no estaban muy bien.

**-¿Y tú Ren?-**El chinito no había articulado palabra desde que habían vuelto de clases y eso no dejaba tranquilo al prometido de Anna.

**-Cantaré sólo para demostrarle a los demás que soy superior a ellos.**

**-Sí, picudín. Lo que digas.- **El mayor Asakura le molestó.- **Pero eso no responde a nuestra pregunta.**

**-Si no te respondo es porque no te importa. –**La verdad aún no tenía idea de que cantar, sólo sabía que debía ser algo de notas altas, pues su voz era más aguda de lo que debiera ser.

**-Qué genio. Consíguete a alguien. –**Sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Lyserg con sólo mirarlo. Entendía sus malditas indirectas, y es que Hao era conocido por sus problemas de seriedad en situaciones amorosas y sabía que en cualquier momento querría aprovecharse de la situación.

.

**-¡Tranquilo, Ren!- **Los gritos del ainú sacaron al mayor de su trance: Un plato había sido estampado en su cara con furia.

**-Voy a tomar una ducha.- **Ren se puso de pie avanzando hacia el baño.

**-Tiene un carácter horrible.-**Se limpiaba el rostro con "ayuda" del hombre vegetal, aunque no era porque quisiera, si no porque lo había obligado.

**-Te lo tenías merecido.- **Puso en la mesa el plato semivacío.

**-¿Lo apoyas a él o a mí?** -Hizo un puchero.

**-A ninguno.-** Tenía un ligero rubor desde aquella clase.-**Simplemente me pareció algo… molesto de tu parte.**

Todos ignoraban los chillidos del mayor Asakura defendiendo sus palabras: Yoh estaba muy contento hablando "con Anna", aunque en realidad ella no le prestaba atención a nadie más que a la televisión. Tamao cuestionaba a Horo de su nueva clase artística, pues a su generación había sido instituida la clase de música y tenía que aprender a tocar algún instrumento y aún no se decidía por alguno.

La comida iba tranquila excepto por el aura negra de terror del peliverde. ¿Y es que porque debía de tener miedo? Es normal que te acose una persona que mató a tus papás un día soleado como era ese.

Otra circunstancia de temer era una de las situaciones más comunes y molestas en la vida: Le temes a algo y a la vez, te causa curiosidad.

Pues bien, ese era el caso de Lyserg Diethel. Sentía horror de recordar a Hao tomándolo por la cintura, besándolo, mordiendo sus labios con esa suavidad salvaje y apasionada que no lo dejaba olvidar ese momento. Incluso si estuvo petrificado en aquel instante, lo procesó y peor aún para él, sentía la necesidad de experimentarlo una vez más. De enfrentarlo de frente y en sus cinco sentidos. Y no había inconveniente, excepto por el hecho de que era EL hombre que había matado a sus padres, había intentado destruir al mundo, estuvo a punto matar a su propio hermano y era conocido por su cambio constante y poco interés en establecer relación con alguien. Casi nada de que preocuparse, ¿no?

**-Gracias Tamao. Estuvo delicioso. –**El ainú se puso de pie con una sonrisa al notar el notable sonrojo en el rostro de la rosadita.. –**Necesito despejarme un rato.**

**-Que buena idea. –**Yoh miró a su prometida.-¡ **Iré afuera a ver las estrellas! **

**-Ni lo pienses.-**Anna lo miró de reojo inexpresiva.- **Tienes que hacer tus deberes.**

**-¿No querrás decir… los tuyos?- **Hao le molestó, provocando que le lanzara un golpe al rostro, lo que sacó al verdecito de sus pensamientos.

**-Jm…-**Horo sólo se atrevió a avanzar hacia su destino. Su plan no era olvidarse de toda la situación. En realidad, ni siquiera quería recordar lo que había pasado entre Lyserg y Hao esa tarde, el hecho de que tenía que cantar frente a todo el grupo y mucho menos quería recordar aquella disyuntiva.

Caminó silencioso con la cabeza baja hasta llegar al segundo piso. Tuvo la terrible necesidad de girar su rostro hacia el baño, estaría Ren ahí? ¡NO! Había decidido no recordar, no pensar, no hacer nada más que dormir.

Quería llegar y admirar simplemente aquel futón suyo, su almohada y a su pequeño hipopótamo azul de peluche. Resultado de un intercambio de regalos entre Yoh, Lyserg, Hao, Ren –que más que aceptar regalar, había sido extorsionado - y él.

Genial. De nuevo pensando en eso.

Sí. A Ren le había tocado cierto intento de pitufomaceta y le había dado lo que unos días antes lo había emocionado en la tienda. En nombre de su amistad y del intercambio, había llamado a su animal "Ran", y eso no le causo gracia a su amigo.

En fin. Dejó atrás sus pensamientos al encontrar frente a su rostro la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. La había cerrado, estaba seguro. A menos que alguien hubiera entrado después de que él había cerrado. Y sí, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue…

**-¡¿Ren?...- **Abrió la puerta siendo lo primero que veía, un pobre Ran de cabeza sobre el suelo. –¡**¡Ran!**

Corrió en auxilio a su pequeño amigo azul, sacudiéndolo y arreglando el relleno. Lo tomó en brazos y se sentó en su futón a admirarlo.

Podía sentir aquellos ojos bordados con hilo negro tornarse en cierta mirada dorada que últimamente, no podía dejar de ver. Todavia existía la duda en su mente: ¿Sería la influencia de su nueva amiga o sería que de verdad le quería de una forma más allá de lo normal?

-¿Horo?- El rostro de su pequeña amiga pelirrosita entró. Había ganado su confianza desde la primera vez que le confesó su amor. -¿Estás bien?

-Tama-chan…-Asintió con la cabeza para que la otra pasara. Aún sonreía cohibida cuando decía su nombre de manera tan informal. – No es nada…-Por un momento pensó en decirle todo lo que había pasado, pero tal vez no era la mejor opción.

-¿Porqué Ren actuó así? – No sabía mentirle. La verdad, le daba algo de miedo y no sentía mucha afinidad del otro para con ella.

**-¿Conoces a la nueva chica en mi salón**?- La otra asintió, acercándose brutalmente a él. Tal vez demasiado hasta para Horo Horo. Y tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que a ella también le asustaba.- **Por eso.**

-**Lo siento.-** Lo miró un poco y volteó la cabeza**.- Ta vez no es el mejor momento pero**…

Quiso quedar callada pero lo había decidido. Siempre estuvo consciente de su amor por el norteño, pero había jurado serle fiel al _hombre de la casa_, pero el día en que lo atrapó _-por error-_ expresando su amor a Anita. Ahí se dio cuenta de que eso nunca funcionaría, que nunca sería de ella.

**-Yo…-**Se detuvo y respiró**- Me…me…me preguntaba…uh…si tú…-**No pudo seguir, pero para su buena suerte, Horo lo entendió.

**-¿Que si quiero estar contigo?-** Sonrió conmovido. Había sido su mejor amigo desde hacía algunos años y junto con él, su hermana, Pilika. Esta última era la responsable de que en ese momento le estuviera diciendo eso. **–Tama…**

La otra sabía lo que seguiría: rechazo. Él se acercó, la envolvió en sus brazos y recargó la suave cabecita de algodón de azúcar en su pecho. Dio un par de besos en ella repitiendo su frase preferida para esos casos: _lo siento_. Elevó su rostro y dio un cándido beso en los labios de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

**-¡Oh!-** Gritaron sarcásticamente desde la puerta. **–¡Eres un imbécil!** –Gritó aquella voz violenta que lo obligó a alejarse de su amiga.

**-¡Ren!-** gritó, empujando ligeramente a la kokkurri. Sólo atinó a empezar a llorar al ver lo poco que le importaba al otro, y ver lo mucho que podía afectarlo**.-¡Espera!**

Comenzó a seguirlo hacia la calle, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué se había molestado. A decir verdad, el otro también se lo preguntaba. Sí. Lo había visto besar a Tamao, una persona que no le gustaba mucho por su actitud mustia. También lo vio besarla después de lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Y peor aún: ¿qué le pasaba a él? El maldito Pitufín podía besar cuanto ser se le pusiera enfrente: hombre mujer, si fuera pedófilo, zoofílico o si le gustaba besar a un maldito cactus.

Se detuvo a respirar. Ya había llegado a un pequeño parque que estaba a unas cinco o seis cuadras de la pensión Funbari. Miró a su alrededor, vigilado que nadie lo siguiera. No. Nadie lo hacía. Se sentó en una banca de concreto y trató de calmarse. Al final, era sólo un hombre, y no cualquiera, era una maldita guacamaya azul… Sí, eso parecía. Una guacamaya punk. Sonrió.

Sabía que era gay. Sí, así era. El _¡oh, gran Ren Tao!_ era un maldito mariposa, pero sabía que no sería realista pensar que algún hombre le convencería como para dejar que la vida se burlara de él. Aún así, nadie sabía que los hombres eran la pasión de ese pequeño, muy pequeño, shaman. A veces, Horo, en su mente, lo imaginaba como la hormiga atómica**.(1)**

Justo en ese momento por su mente pasaba a idea de lo mucho que le gustaba Hao en su físico, pero era un idiota. No, nada que atrajera a ese muchacho.

**-Ren…-**La voz sonó al momento en que lo tomaron desde atrás.

**-¡Suéltame**!- Chilló intentando golpearlo. **-¿Qué te crees?**

-**Déjame explicarte…**

-**No tienes nada que explicar, Horokeu Tamamura.** –Arqueó la ceja con una sonrisa cínica.

**-Ren… no tengo nada que ver con ella.** –Al fin logró soltarse y propinó un golpe en el estómago.

**-Explícale a ella. –**En el fondo, se sintió triunfante. El saber que aquel tarado troglodita precolombino posclásico pancreático había querido someterse a él, lo volvía un tigre, uno fuerte y picudo.

Imaginaba a Tamao llorando en su cuarto al ver la partida de su amigo. Lo miró correr tras un marica, pffft… Aunque la realidad, no estaba muy lejos. Los miró alejarse desde la venta. Una última lágrima cayó antes de que todo se tornara nublado.

**-¿Tamao?...¡Tamao!-** Gritó una voz lejana al momento en que impactó.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O CONTINUARÁ O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

**(1)Era una caricatura presentada en años previos sobre una hormiga que tenía fuerza…atómica…XD**

**Yume: Bien. Lamento que hayan sido poco para el tiempo que tarde que, literalmente, fueron años… En fin…Mi teclado se rompió, mi pc, desde la última vez que actualicé, murió 4 veces… y tuve que iniciar de nuevo… Lo peor de todo, si lo sabe dios… es que mi ex me pegó, l demanda, la escuela, el atún D: (?)**

**Espero que les guste. Ya voy a comprar una nueva pc :D**


End file.
